


Kissing your pain away

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian goes into heat.Kimi, his Alpha, isn't there, but another Alpha is.Featuring a needy Seb, a possessive Kimi and a confused Valtteri (+ lots of smut of course)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169755) by [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies), [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead). 
  * Inspired by [First Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178706) by [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead). 



> This fic was inspired by 2 amazing other fics by CustardCreamies and Robothead, in combination with my newfound love for Botsimi (also mostly due to CustardCreamies hehehe :) )  
> I just couldn't get Alpha!Val and Alpha!Kimi out of my head and this just kinda happened to write itself
> 
> Also: If I made a mistake in giving credits etc, please tell me because I wasn't exactly sure how to do it tbh (#beginner)  
> Same goes if you don't want this fic posted in regards to the inspiration fics or anything, just let me know!  
> Besides that: Enjoy :)

Seb goes into heat, Kimi isn’t there.

Sebastian woke up with the slick almost running down his legs. He groaned, pushing the covers away from his body. His cock was already achingly hard in desire as he turned over to Kimi’s side of the bed, but Kimi wasn’t there. Seb whimpered, pressing his palm against his cock to gain some relief. He blindly reached for his phone, dialing a number he knew by heart. 

“Seb?” Kimi asked as he picked up, clearly in the car already.

“Kimi…” Sebastian moaned out, a shot of desire running over his spine when he heard Kimi’s voice. 

“Shit Seb, your heat wasn’t supposed to come until next week.” Kimi breathed out as he heard the German gasp and groan on the other side. 

“Is here now…. Need you…” Sebastian whined out, palming his cock through his boxers.

“Don’t touch yourself Seb, it will only make it worse.” Kimi told him sternly.

“But Kimi…” Sebastian gasped. 

“I’ll be there soon, Seb. And you know what to do in case the pain gets too bad, okay?” Kimi asked. Seb moaned.

“Yes… I can’t wait for you to be here.” the German purred. Despite his own better judgement, Seb still touched himself after he hang up the phone, slipping two fingers in his ass as he wrapped his other hand around his cock. 

He knew this would only give him temporary relief, and that it the need would only get back stronger, but he just couldn’t help himself. He let out a frustrating groan as his fingers didn’t nearly give him the relief Kimi could give him. 

Thinking of Kimi only made his need worse and a flash of pain went through his abdomen, making him whimper. This happened when his heat hit him and no one was around the help him, making his life more difficult. The pain didn’t go away, making Seb curl into himself. He tried to stay still for as long as he could, every wave of pain making him whimper and cry out. Eventually, after an hour, maybe even longer, Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore.

He grabbed the phone again.

“Seb? What’s wrong?” Valtteri said as he picked up. 

“Val… hurts, please.” Seb choked out. Valtteri understood what was going on.

“Kimi..?” Val asked, but Seb could hear him stand up to get ready to come to him.

“Meeting… he’s on his way but… oh god…” Sebastian whimpered at another flash of pain. Valtteri made a comforting noise, which eased the pain ever so slightly.

“I’ll be there soon, hang in there.” 

~~

Valtteri slipped into the room, gently shushing Seb as the German jumped into his arms, desperately pressing close. 

“It’s okay Seb, I’m here now.” Valtteri whispered, feeling arousal pool in his stomach by just Seb’s smell. Sebastian nuzzled the side of his neck, his legs tightly wrapped around Val’s waist. 

Having the Finn so close eased the pain. Valtteri wasn’t technically his Alpha, but he was an Alpha and someone Seb trusted with his life, so if Kimi wasn’t around, Valtteri was the perfect person to share his heat with.

Sebastian impatiently tugged Val’s shirt off as Valtteri walked them over to the bed, cradling the German securely in his arms. Valtteri shushed him again, nuzzling the side of Seb’s shoulder, careful to steer clear of Seb’s neck as much as he could. 

He placed Sebastian gently down onto the bed, the Ferrari driver immediately rolling onto his stomach, raising his bare ass up with a pur. 

Valtteri quickly finished undressing before kneeling in the bed, pressing soft kisses along Sebastian’s spine as he eased two fingers into his twitching hole, making Seb moan loudly as he curled his fingers.

“No foreplay…” Sebastian desperately choked out as Valtteri teased him with his fingers. Valtteri knew foreplay wasn’t needed, due to the heat Sebastian was already nicely open and slicked up, but still he couldn’t resist to check to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him. 

“It’s okay.” Valtteri purred when Seb made another desperate noise. “You’re safe.” he whispered as he lined himself up with Seb’s ass, his cock already hard and leaking. Sebastian arched his back as Val finally pushed in, letting out a drawn out moan. Valtteri wrapped his arms around Seb’s waist to support him, the German trembling so much he could barely do it himself. He settled for a slow rhythm, filling Seb before pulling out almost completely again.

Then the door opened again and Kimi walked into the room, growling as the smells of sex hit his nose. Valtteri turned to look at him, his cock still buried deep in Sebastian’s ass, eying him a little nervously.  
Kimi wordlessly got undressed, his eyes not leaving Val’s as he walked over to the bed. Seb whined and purred when he saw the Finn, but Kimi ignored him at first, eying the other Alpha in slight distrust. 

He growled dangerously at Valtteri. He trusted the other Finn like no other Alpha, but it was still hard to see him fucking his Beta. Valtteri stilled but didn’t pull out, watching the older man wearily. 

Kimi crawled up onto the bed and pressed up against Val’s back, still growling low in his chest. Valtteri tilted his head to the side, not hesitating to submit to the older Alpha. No matter how unnatural that normally was to do so, with Kimi it just felt right. 

Kimi appreciatively mouthed the side of his neck, the growling turning more pleased. Valtteri’s breathing hitched when he felt Kimi's cock move over his ass. 

Sebastian whined, wiggling his hips impatiently under Val. Kimi reached around Val to run his hand over Seb’s spine, making the other man mewl happily.

“Easy Seb, I’m here now.” Kimi purred before turning to Val. “Move, Val.” he ordered, his hand coming to rest on Valtteri’s hips. Valtteri let out a soft noise as Kimi gently bit down on his shoulder but started to slowly move his hips again. Seb started to moan immediately, meeting Val’s thrusts. Kimi groaned, suppressing another possessive growl. Valtteri let out another soft, surprisingly submissive noise, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned his head back on Kimi’s shoulder, still steadily moving in and out of Seb. 

Valtteri was surprised to find Kimi’s presence comforting, feeling safe as the older men was still pressed up against him, murmuring softly in Val’s ear to encourage him to continue. Kimi’s hand moved trailed over his spine, coming to rest low on his back. 

“I bet you would feel just as good as Seb, little Alpha.” Kimi purred, still licking and sucking at the side of Val’s neck, leaving dark bruises there. Valtteri almost whimpered as Kimi’s fingers teased his hole, his thrust faltering for a moment as Kimi pushed his finger through the tight ring of muscle. Sebastian was still moaning under them, clearly not quite comprehending what was going on. 

Kimi added a second finger, curling them to press against all the right spots. It was enough to push Valtteri over the edge, growling and gasping as he tightened his hold around Seb’s waist, dragging his teeth over the German’s shoulder. 

“Good boy.” Kimi purred, twisting his fingers one last time as Valtteri pulled out of Seb, making Val moan loudly and push his hips back at him. Kimi gently pushed Valtteri to the side, the younger Finn curling up on the bed beside Seb, trying to catch his breath. 

Sebastian arched his back as Kimi came closer, his pupils blown wide as he licked his lips. Kimi leaned over him to roughly capture his lips, growling at all the needy sounds that left Seb’s mouth. Kimi reached down, shoving three fingers in Seb’s ass with barely any resistance, the slick and Val’s cum being the perfect lubricant. 

“So needy you even let Val fuck you, huh? You couldn’t wait a couple of hours for me to get home?” He said, but there was no anger in his voice. Seb whined, grinding back on Kimi’s crotch, trying to urge Kimi to fill him. Seb’s cock was still hard, pressed up against his belly and when Kimi wrapped his hands around it, Sebastian eyes almost rolled back in his head. At the same time, Kimi thrusted in, growling possessively when he felt his Beta so tight around him. Sebastian could barely keep himself up on his hands and knees now, having to rely on the strong hold of Kimi’s arms around his hips. 

Kimi wasn’t holding back, growling as he roughly thrusted into his Beta, Seb a moaning mess under him. He quickly found his release, biting deep into Seb’s shoulder as he came deep inside him. Sebastian gasped as he came as well, spilling over Kimi’s hand. Kimi stayed pressed against Seb’s back as he tried to catch his breath, pressing soothing kisses to the shaking Beta’s neck and shoulder. 

He offered his hand to Valtteri, who licked Sebastian’s cum off without any hesitation, not breaking Kimi’s stare. Kimi pulled out, making Sebastian whine at the sudden emptiness. Kimi rolled onto his back, pulling Sebastian on top of him, the Beta tiredly snuggling close, most likely sleeping until another wave of heat hit him. 

Kimi turned his head towards Val as he heard the other man quietly get off the bed, a confused expression on his face.

“Come here.” Kimi softly said, holding out his arm. Valtteri hesitated, and Kimi understood why. The way Valtteri had so trustingly submitted to Kimi was unusual, and the young Alpha was probably confused. 

Still, Valtteri climbed onto the bed again, curling up against Kimi’s side, one arm thrown protectively over Sebastian. Kimi leaned in to brush his lips over Valtteri. 

“I-I don’t understand…” Valtteri said almost fearfully, clutching on tightly to the two Ferrari drivers. “I’m an Alpha, I should have never… submitted to you like that.” he added, shuddering slightly. Kimi hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I would do the same for you.” Kimi murmured, making Valtteri’s eyes widen. 

“What does this mean?” he said, still confused. Kimi shrugged.

“I’m not sure. But I trust you, and Sebastian clearly does too if he shares his heat with you.” said Beta groggily opened his eyes.

“I trust you as much as Kimi.” Sebastian said softly, linking his fingers together with Val’s. Val glanced up at Kimi, expecting him to look upset or jealous, but the look on Kimi’s face was gentle, almost tender. Val had known before that he had started to see Seb as his Beta, but had never acted upon it since Seb was already bonded to Kimi. 

But now, Val was pretty sure he didn’t only feel attracted to the Beta, he had the same bond and shared trust with Kimi. 

Valtteri pressed the palm of his hand against his eyes, somehow trying to make sense of it all. Sebastian pried his hand away, kissing him gently. Valtteri instinctively kissed back, licking into Seb’s mouth as soon as the German parted his lips. Valtteri growled when Sebastian pulled away, surprising himself more than the Beta. Kimi tilted Val’s head around to kiss him as well, not making any move to try and dominate the kiss, letting out a soft, pleased sound as Val licked at the seam of his lips, Kimi not hesitating to let him deepen the kiss, letting Valtteri take charge by doing so. 

Sebastian suddenly let out a whine again, and when the two Finns turned to him, they saw his eyes were starting to darken again as the German huddled close, his cock hard already. 

Kimi’s instinct immediately took over, pulling Seb close with a possessive growl. Valtteri clenched his fists in discomfort, unsure what was expected of him now. Sebastian rolled off Kimi, pushing him in direction of Val.

“Let me watch first.” Seb purred as Kimi crawled over to Valtteri, smashing their lips together. Val moaned into the kiss, instinctively pressing closer to the older man, baring his throat when Kimi trailed kisses over the side of his face. Kimi nuzzled the exposed skin.

“You don’t have to.” Kimi whispered. Valtteri whimpered, pressing closer, letting out a soft mewl when Kimi’s teeth dragged over his neck. 

“I want to… today at least.” Valtteri gasped, hoping it would be clear he could not always be this submissive, too different to his nature. Kimi nodded

“I understand.” he murmured, biting more firmly at Val’s throat. Valtteri shuddered, clutching on to Kimi’s shoulders. Kimi’s fingers wrapped around his cock and Valtteri throw his head back in pleasure. 

“So beautiful.” Kimi whispered as he gently pushed Valtteri down on his back, leaning over him to capture his lips again. Kimi’s hands trailed over his thighs, coming to rest on Val’s ass, his fingers teasing his hole. Both men stilled as Sebastian let out another desperate gasp besides them.

“Some other time.” Valtteri whispered, eyes full of trust as he gently kissed Kimi again. They pulled Seb in between the two of them, the German straddling Val’s waist as his back was pressed up against Kimi’s chest. 

“Love you.” Sebastian choked out as Kimi entered him. Kimi hummed, sucking a bruise on the side of Seb’s neck as he quickened his thrusts. 

“Love you too.” he murmured, holding Seb close. Valtteri was holding himself up on his elbows, wiping Seb’s sweaty hair out of his face as he whispered soft encouragements. Seb keened and rested his head in the crook of Val’s neck, whining as Kimi’s hard cock still stretched him open. He couldn’t believe his luck of having these two beautiful and strong Alphas to share his heat with.

Kimi came again, growling deep in his chest as he sunk his teeth in Seb’s neck, making the younger man gasp out. He kissed the bruised skin afterwards as he rocked his hips slightly, riding through his orgasm. Valtteri watched in awe at the soft and loving expressions on their faces as Kimi gently pulled out again, shushing Seb as he whimpered at the loss. Kimi helped Seb shuffle forward a little, and when Valtteri felt Kimi’s hand on his cock to line him up with Seb’s hole, he only had a split second to realise what was going on before Seb sank down, taking his whole length in in one go.

Kimi held Seb close, steadying him as Sebastian started to roll his hips, letting out soft little gasps when Val’s cock hit his prostate. Valtteri ran his hands over Seb’s thighs, groaning as he saw Seb’s face go slack with pleasure, the German cumming all over Val’s stomach. Valtteri pulled Seb closer, cradling the German into his arms as he gently thrusted into him a few more times before finding his own release. 

When they had both caught their breaths, Valtteri carefully lowered Sebastian on the bed again. Kimi laid down as well, the Beta now cuddled between them. Sebastian fell asleep almost instantly, having never felt more safe than in between his Alphas. Kimi gently stroked his hair before looking at Valtteri.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked the younger man. Valtteri blushed but then nodded.

“I- I feel like I belong with the two of you.” he admitted a little shyly, looking down with a small smile at the lightly snoring Beta. Kimi reached out, his fingers under Val’s chin as he tilted his face up to look at him, a tender smile on his face.

“You’re part of us now, and we’re part of you.” Kimi whispered, leaning in to kiss Val again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri is ready for the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Botsimi is adorable and I can never reaist something with Alpha/Beta dynamics :3  
> I got such good feedback on the first chapter, that I decided this had to be written as well ;)

It had taken Valtteri a couple of weeks to fully get used to not only having a Beta, but an Alpha as well. He had stayed with Kimi and Seb until Seb’s heat had broke, not even thinking about leaving their sides with Seb so needy and vulnerable. 

But when the heat was over, Valtteri went back to Finland, needing some space to clear his head. Kimi and Sebastian would have clearly preferred him to stay, but knew Valtteri needed it. 

Seb had hugged him tightly as Valtteri got ready to leave, baring his neck for the Finn. Valtteri had shuddered and gently kissed his way down the soft skin, but had refrained from using his teeth. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the Beta’s smell. 

“I’m sorry.” Valtteri whispered, cursing himself for even slightly doubting this bond. Sebastian shook his head, pulling back to brush his lips over Val’s.

“Don’t be, it’s understandable. We’ll be here when you come back.” he said softly, making Val nod and give him a shaky smile in return. Kimi came up to them as well, looking slightly more hesitant as he hugged Valtteri tightly. Valtteri breathed in shakily and pulled back. He bared his neck for the other Alpha, letting out a breathy laugh as Kimi moved to the same. Kimi chuckled and pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to the side of Val’s neck, before letting Valtteri do the same, the younger man hugging him tightly again afterwards. 

“I’ll be back.” Valtteri promised softly as he recognized the flash of doubt in Kimi’s eyes. Kimi gave him a small nod, before chuckling as Sebastian squeezed in between them with a cheeky smile.

“Always so needy.” Kimi said with a chuckle, one arm wrapped around either man now. Valtteri felt tears fill his eyes and he let out a soft sob. Sebastian gave him a startled look, brushing the tears of Val’s cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry… I want this, I just…” Valtteri choked out. “I need time, I’m confused.” Both Ferrari drivers held him close, whispering gently to him as Valtteri tried to stop crying. Having calmed down enough, Valtteri pulled away, leaning down to pick up his bags. He glanced up at the Ferrari drivers, who were standing close together as they watched Val get ready to leave.

“See you soon.” he whispered, giving them a shaky smile before hurrying out the door. Sebastian bit his lip, glancing at Kimi, looking for comfort but Kimi looked as empty as he felt. Kimi sighed, pulling Seb into his arms.

“Let’s just hope he really does come back.”

~~

Valtteri worried his lip between his teeth as he stood in front of the hotel room. It had been just about a week after he had left, and he finally felt 100% ready to return to them, if Seb and Kimi would still even have him.

He knocked and waited, an uneasy feeling in his chest as he waited. It was Seb who opened the door, his eyes widening before he practically jumped into Val’s arms, pressing close. Valtteri caught him, wrapping his arms around him as he nuzzled the side of Seb’s neck, letting out a shaky breath at the Beta’s familiar smell. 

“I was afraid you weren’t coming back to us anymore.” Seb whispered as Val carried him inside, the German refusing to let go. Val sighed, kicking the door closed behind him. Kimi looked up from the bed, a look of disbelief on his face when he saw Val.

“You came back.” Kimi said softly. Valtteri felt a pang of pain at the disbelief in Kimi’s voice, matching Seb’s.

“Of course.” Valtteri said as Seb finally let go. He swallowed thickly. “Of course I came back.” he added. Kimi puffed out a relieved laugh and pulled him close.

“We missed you.” Kimi murmured. 

“Missed you too.” Valtteri mumbled, holding out one arm so Seb could squeeze in as well. Seb made a soft noise resembling a pur as the Alpha’s nuzzled both sides of his neck. Kimi chuckled before pulling away, giving Sebastian a fond look as the Beta snuggled against Valtteri, head tilted to the side for him. Kimi watched as Valtteri pressed his lips against the exposed skin, his eyes shut tightly. Kimi noticed he was trembling slightly as he was holding Sebastian securely in his arms. Sebastian pulled away to press his lips against Val’s, letting out a contented noise as Valtteri immediately kissed back. After a moment, Sebastian pulled away again, pressing a kiss to the tip of Val’s nose, making the Finn laugh.

“I love you.” Sebastian said softly. Valtteri let out a shaky breath.

“I love you too, both of you.” he said, turning to Kimi. Kimi smiled, pulling Valtteri close to kiss him as well. Valtteri let out a soft whine as Kimi deepened the kiss, curling his hands into the back of Kimi’s shirt. Kimi gently pushed Valtteri backwards until the back of Val’s knees were pressed against the bed. Valtteri laid down, letting out another soft noise as Kimi crawled on top of him. Sebastian quickly got onto the bed as well, Val’s head resting on his lap as he carded his fingers through Valtteri’s short hair. 

Kimi meanwhile pulled Valtteri’s shirt off, pressing kisses to the side of Val’s neck when the younger Alpha bared it for him.

“I…” Valtteri started, before biting his lip and looking away. Seb pressed a kiss against his forehead.

“What is it Liebe?” he murmured. Valtteri sighed, reaching up before brushing his fingers over the mark in Kimi’s neck, before doing the same with Seb, who purred and leaned in to the touch.

“I want to be able to show everyone I belong to you.” Valtteri told them shyly. “And that you are both mine.” Kimi let out a shaky sigh when Valtteri fell silent again.

“You want to consume the bond?” he whispered. Valtteri nodded. Sebastian grinned, moving away from Valtteri’s head and sitting down next to Kimi, so that Val could see them both. Both men were looking at him with tender expressions, but for a moment Val still feared they would say no to the Mating.

“Come here.” Seb purred, his hand trailing over Val’s bare chest for a moment before pulling the Finn up into a sitting position. Valtteri shuddered as the Ferrari drivers nuzzled the sides of his neck. 

“How do you want to do this, Val?” Kimi asked softly. Valtteri bit his lip in hesitation before speaking.

“I want to feel you inside me…” he told Kimi softly, resting his forehead against the other Finn’s for a moment. Then he turned to Sebastian, pressing a kiss to the Beta’s temple. “And I would very much want to feel you so tight around me again.” he purred. Sebastian blushed slightly but curled closer, letting out a soft moan as he nodded. 

Valtteri quickly lost the rest of his clothing after that, his two Mates undressing him before getting undressed themselves as well. Valtteri moaned as they pressed close, the feeling of their bodies together almost too much. 

Kimi rolled him onto his stomach, pressing up against him so Val could feel the older man’s hard length between his thighs.

“You can tell me to stop at any time.” Kimi murmured, pulling away a little to bring his hand in between them.

“Here.” Seb suddenly spoke up, handing him a bottle of lube. Kimi slicked up his fingers before pressing them against Val’s hole. Valtteri instinctively growled and jerked away, but Seb was quick to bring his close, allowing Val to rest against his chest. Valtteri calmed down immediately, knowing he had nothing to fear. 

Kimi’s fingers slowly pushed inside him, and while the feeling was still foreign to the Alpha, Valtteri found it was pleasurable as well. He hesitantly rocked his hips back to meet Kimi’s fingers, still clutching on to Seb, who was murmuring comfortingly in his ear. Kimi took his time to open Valtteri up, afraid he’d hurt the younger Alpha. 

When he had pushed three fingers inside of Valtteri, Val started to get impatient, letting out soft mewls as he lifted his head to look at Kimi. 

“Please…” he muttered, baring his throat again. Kimi growled possessively for a moment, pressing his mouth against the pale skin.

“Be patient.” he then said gently, slowly removing his fingers from Val’s twitching hole. Sebastian leaned in to kiss Kimi over Val’s shoulder, trapping the young Alpha between them. Then Seb untangled himself from Val’s tight embrace for a moment, turning around and arching his back, sighing happily as Kimi pushed a finger inside him. 

It didn’t take as long to open the Beta up, but by the time Kimi deemed them both ready, Valtteri was almost whimpering, his cheeks flushed as he impatiently grinded his hips back at Kimi’s crotch.

Sebastian rolled onto his back, pulling Valtteri on top of him and into a sloppy kiss. Valtteri moaned and shivered as he thrusted into Seb’s heat, Sebastian kissing all the sweet sounds from his lips. Valtteri’s thrusts were slow as he cradled the Beta close, Sebastian throwing his head back in pleasure. 

“Ready?” Kimi spoke up behind them, running his hand over Valtteri’s spine. Valtteri nodded, stilling inside Seb as he tilted his head back to kiss the Alpha. 

Kimi slowly pushed into him, shushing Valtteri gently as the younger man instinctively growled and tensed. 

“I love you.” Kimi murmured softly, nuzzling Valtteri’s neck as he bottomed out. “Both of you.” he added, smiling tenderly at their Beta. Sebastian was still slowly rolling his hips, distracting Valtteri from the slightly unnatural feeling of Kimi filling him so completely. 

Valtteri mumbled something incoherently, somewhere between Finnish and English, burying his face in the crook of Seb’s neck as he reached back to intertwine his fingers with Kimi’s. Kimi took it as a sign and slowly started to move, watching his two mates under him in awe as he continued to murmur sweet nothings to them. 

It was all so slow and gentle that Valtteri cried, the feeling of having his Mates so close to him completely overwhelming all of the sudden. Seb kissed his tears away, holding him closer as they settled into an easy rhythm, the three of them panting and shivering as they tried to be even closer to one another. 

Kimi was the first to come, gasping out their names as he spilled deep inside Valtteri. Val bared his neck without hesitation, but couldn’t help but yelp when Kimi bit down hard. The pain was quickly soothed when Kimi gently licked the blood of his neck with a possessive sound. 

The sounds and sensations were enough to push Valtteri and Seb over the edge as well, both of them moaning as they shuddered through their releases. Sebastian gently guided Val’s mouth to his neck, whimpering slightly as Val’s teeth pushed into his flesh, just below the mating bite Kimi had left there. 

Valtteri pulled away, also licking at the wound to help it heal. He whimpered as Kimi pulled out of him, but moved off of Seb himself, sitting up and pulling the panting Beta with him. Seb nuzzled the mark Kimi had left on Val for a moment before biting down slightly to it’s right, grumbling comfortingly as Val let out a pained sound. 

The mixture of feelings, overwhelmingly love, that Val felt had him close his eyes for a moment, carding his fingers through Seb’s unruly hair as the German pressed gentle kisses against the marks.

“Valtteri…” Kimi softly interrupted, pulling the younger man into his embrace, holding him close as Valtteri shivered slightly. Valtteri instinctively nuzzled Kimi’s neck, not opening his eyes before biting down just where Kimi’s neck met his shoulder. Kimi let out a surprised sound but didn’t pull away as Valtteri soothed the mark with his lips. 

“I love you both so much.” Valtteri choked out as he pulled away from Kimi’s throat, a fresh stream of tears rolling down his cheeks. Sebastian gently guided him to lie down on his side, the Beta curling up against Val’s chest as Kimi pressed up against the Alpha’s back, holding Valtteri flush against him. 

“We love you too, kulta.” Kimi answered, Seb letting out a soft noise in agreement.

“So much.” he added. 

Valtteri fell asleep between his Mates that night, securely wrapped up in their embrace. He couldn’t care if their relationship was unusual. He felt how strong the bond was between the three of them and he knew nothing could ever drive them apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be smut like last chapter, but then today's race happened, with Val and Seb crashing and somehow lots of feelings got involved
> 
> (But I swear there will be smut in the next chapter lmao)

“Kimi?” Sebastian’s voice trembled as he called out to the Finn. Kimi looked up as Sebastian entered their hotel room, hthe German’s face pale and red tear stains running down his cheeks. Kimi immediately stood up, walking over to draw Sebastian into his arms as the German started to cry again.

“H-he wouldn’t let me in, he refused to talk at me, wouldn’t even look at me.” Sebastian cried out. Kimi sighed, knowing this was about Valtteri. The younger Finn had locked himself in his driver room after the race, sending a text to the Ferrari drivers that he was staying over at some friend’s house that night. It were all lies, and Kimi knew Valtteri just didn’t want to see Sebastian now.

“He will forgive you Seb. He’s just upset right now and doesn’t want to show you. He belongs with us, he’ll come back” Kimi soothed, pressing a gentle kiss to Seb’s temple. Sebastian shook his head frantically.

“He was really angry… I don’t think…” Kimi silenced him with a kiss, cupping the Beta’s face between his hands.

“He loves you, we both love you. He’ll understand, it’s all part of racing.” Kimi whispered. Sebastian cuddled close, hiding his face in the crook of Kimi’s neck, nuzzling the Mating marks there. 

“I’m just scared I ruined it all.” Sebastian whispered, huddling into his Alpha’s embrace. Kimi gently nuzzled the side of his head.

“He’ll come back.” he whispered. 

 

That night, it took a long time for Sebastian to fall asleep, Kimi holding him close and whispering softly to him until the German’s breathing finally evened out. When Sebastian was finally fast asleep, Kimi gently untangled himself from him, pressing a kiss to Seb’s forehead before getting dressed and heading out their room.

He walked over to the track, to the Mercedes hospitality where the lights were still on, even though everyone had long gone home. He walked to Valtteri’s driver room, opening the door without knocking. 

Valtteri was sitting on the sofa, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked miserable and only briefly glanced up at Kimi before looking away in shame.

“I hurt him, didn’t I?” Valtteri mumbled. Kimi sighed, sitting next to the other Alpha and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“You were trying to do what felt right.” Kimi said as Valtteri cuddled against his side with a despaired sigh.

“I didn’t want him to see me angry… I was afraid I might lash out to him… “ he shuddered. Kimi gently shushed him.

“You won’t, he’s your Beta, there is no way you’ll ever lash out to him.” Kimi said, turning to Valtteri so he could rest their foreheads together. Valtteri’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment at the soft contact. 

“But I’ve seen Alphas lash out to their Betas.” Valtteri whispered. Kimi kissed him gently.

“That’s because they are bonded with a Beta they are not meant for.” Kimi said, hoping it would calm Valtteri’s nerves. But the Alpha nodded.

“I know.” he said hoarsely. Kimi huffed in surprise.

“Val, you know you belong with us, right?” Kimi said in concern, brushing his hand over Valtteri’s cheek. Valtteri shrugged and looked away. 

“I have never heard of two Alphas and a Beta belonging together.” Valtteri whispered, pulling away from Kimi’s touch. His shoulders were hunched as he tried to ignore the Ferrari driver still sitting next to him. Kimi’s hand pressed under his chin, tilting Valtteri’s head so the Alpha had to look at him.

“You belong with us, we love you.” Kimi whispered, brushing his hand over the Marks in Valtteri’s neck. “And you love us.” he added, taking Val’s hand and placing it on the Marks in the crook of his own neck. Valtteri was crying silently now, but allowed Kimi to pull him into his arms. 

“Don’t doubt yourself.” Kimi whispered, holding Valtteri close. “You belong with us.” he murmured again. 

“He’s right, you do.” someone said softly from the door. The two Finns looked up to see a sleepy German standing in the doorframe. Valtteri immediatley blushed and looked away. 

Sebastian walked over to them, brushing his hand over Kimi’s for a moment before sitting down on the other side of Valtteri. 

“I’m sorry about today.” Seb whispered. Valtteri let out a shaky breath and wrapped an arm around the Beta to pull him closer.

“I’m sorry too… But I was afraid I was going to lose my self control and…” he shuddered. Seb let out a comforting noise, tilting his head to bare his throat for the Finn, who pressed a soft kiss to the skin.

“You would never. The three of us are so right together.” Sebastian murmured, drawing Valtteri in for a quick kiss. Valtteri kissed back, bringing his hand up to Seb’s cheek. After a long moment they broke away. 

“I love you.” Valtteri whispered before turning to Kimi. “And I love you.” he told Kimi, kissing him as well. 

The two Ferrari drivers pressed close to him, both nuzzling the sides of Valtteri’s neck.

“I sorry for doubting us… again.” Valtteri said with a nervous chuckle. Sebastian let out a comforting noise.

“Don’t be, we understand.” he said softly. Kimi nodded in agreement. Valtteri smiled for real this time. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel, a bed is more comfortable than this sofa.” he said with a cheeky grin. Kimi smiled back, pecking his lips before getting back. Valtter turned to Sebastian, whose face was still pressed against his shoulder.

“Are you still awake love?” he asked the Beta. 

“Uhuh.” Seb answered, but didn’t open his eyes. Valtteri chuckled and stood up, lifting the Beta into his arms. Sebastian wrapped his legs around Val’s waist with a yawn, not really waking up otherwise. 

Kimi wrapped his arm around Valtteri’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“We love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three are so incredible together, I literally can't stop myself from continuing this :3

Valtteri had barely made his way into the room when Seb jumped into his arms,smashing their mouths together with a needy sound. Valtteri smiled and kissed back, bringing his Beta close.

“So proud of you.” Seb murmured, baring his neck with a pur. Valtteri mouthed the exposed skin, carrying the German further in to the room. 

Kimi was sprawled out over the bed, sitting up a little when Valtteri walked over and deposited the German on his lap. The other Finn groaning at the sudden weight. 

“Come here.” Kimi said softly as Seb untangled himself from the Finn and sat down next to him. They pulled Val into the gap between them, nuzzling the sides of Val’s neck as the younger man laughed breathlessly. 

Sebastian moved to straddle Val, peeking up at him through his lashes with a mischievous expression as his hand trailed over Val’s shirt.

“I think this deserves a celebration.” he purred. Kimi hummed in agreement and helped the Beta take off Val’s shirt. Kimi then gently tilted Val’s head back, kissing him deeply as Seb scooted down a little, tongue teasing Val’s nipples. 

Val let out a soft moan, parting his lips for Kimi as the Finn deepened the kiss. Seb kissed his way down Val’s defined stomach, tongue flicking out at the hollows of Val’s hips while undoing Val’s belt. 

“You did so well today.” Kimi murmured against the younger Finn’s lips. Val grinned, baring his throat for Kimi, who let out a possessive growl and dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin. 

Val let out a gasp when Seb mouthed his cock through his boxers, hips bucking up a little. 

“We’re gonna make you feel so good kulta.” Kimi murmured. Val grinned.

“Oh I don’t doubt that.” he said, already breathless. Kimi smiled, continuing to nuzzle his throat, but Val could see he was holding something back. 

“Sebby…” Valtteri reluctantly pushed Seb away a little so he could focus on the Finn. Seb let out a huff but stretched out next to him, pressing up against his side with a pur. Valtteri couldn’t resist kissing him quickly, moving his hips a little uncomfortably as his hard cock strained against his boxers.

“Kimi, what’s wrong.” Val murmured. Kimi closed his eyes for a moment, his nose pressed against Val’s throat.

“I… I think I’m ready.” he muttered. Val rolled onto his side to properly look at him, snorting when Seb immediately pressed up against his back, one leg thrown over Val’s legs. 

“Kimi…” Val murmured, gently kissing him. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to.” Kimi interrupted. Valtteri smiled, baring his neck for Kimi once more as the older man let out a shuddery breath. 

“I love you.” Valtteri whispered, smiling as he heard Seb tell Kimi the exact same thing at the exact same time. Kimi smiled back, kissing Val and then Seb.

“I love you both too.” he murmured. Sebastian and Kimi shifted their attention to him, kissing and praising him as they undressed him. Sebastian still needily pressed close to them, struggling a little against his instincts when they were two Alphas in the room, but he knew they needed this, and having them here with him was enough.

Seb helped Kimi roll onto his stomach, the Finn’s head resting on his thigh. When Valtteri slowly ran his hand down Kimi’s back to his, Kimi’s fingers dug into Seb’s hips almost painfully tight. Seb soothingly kissed the top of Kimi’s head.

“You can tell me to stop anytime you want.” Val whispered as he spread Kimi’s cheeks apart. Kimi shuddered.

“It’s okay, I trust you.” he said, cuddling closer so Seb. Valtteri pressed his mouth against Kimi’s hole, making the older man gasp out in surprise. He moaned as Valtteri’s tongue pressed inside him, rolling his hips back slightly in search for more. Valtteri pulled away and reached for the bottle of lube.

Kimi looked up at Sebastian, who was still soothingly stroking his hair, then down at the Beta’s hard cock near his head. Licking his lips first, Kimi shifted his weight to his elbows, leaning in to suck the tip into his mouth. Sebastian moaned filthily, drawing Valtteri’s attention back to them. 

The young Alpha growled softly, bending over Kimi to kiss Sebastian. Kimi whined softly under them, pulling away from Seb’s cock for a moment.

“Please Val…” he said softly. Valtteri groaned into Sebastian’s mouth before pulling away, possessively nipping at the Beta’s neck. Then he moved back down again, teeth trailing over Kimi’s neck as well as he took the bottle of lube again. 

He slicked up his fingers and brought them down, slowly pushing one inside the older Alpha. Kimi growled and almost jerked away, but a soothing growl from Valtteri is enough to calm him down. 

Valtteri took his time opening up, knowing it was not in Kimi’s nature to be so submissive, which could make him unpredictable at least. Eventually, Kimi seemed to get his Alpha side under control, even moaning and rutting back onto Val’s hand, mouth going back to Seb’s cock. 

Valtteri deemed him opened up enough and pulled away his fingers, making Kimi moan softly and arch his back. 

“Okay?” Valtteri murmured, taking more lube and stroking his cock with his slicked up hand. Kimi nodded before surprising Sebastian by sucking one of his balls into his mouth, the Beta’s whines making Valtteri growl impatiently. Valtteri lined himself up with Kimi’s waiting hole, the older Finn letting out a loud growl as Val slowly pushed into him. Sebastian cooed softly, nuzzling Kimi’s neck as the Alpha tried to calm his breathing.

Valtteri bottomed out, purring as he nuzzled Kimi’s neck as well, staying still to give him a moment to adjust. Kimi let out a shaky breath, his cheek pressed against Seb’s stomach.

“I love you both so much.” he choked out. Sebastian smiled sweetly

“We love you too.” he said. 

“So much.” Valtteri added, slowly rocking his hips. Kimi moaned as Valtteri pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in sharply. Seb purred and leaned down to kiss him, catching the needy little noises. Kimi was soon a whining mess between them, grinding his hips back to meet Valtteri’s thrusts.

“God you feel amazing.” Valtteri murmured. Kimi groaned.

“I’m gonna…” he choked out, his body shuddering. Valtteri growled contently, reaching around to loosely wrap his fingers around Kimi’s cock. That was enough to push Kimi over the edge, the Alpha crying out as he came, nails digging into Seb’s thigh. 

Valtteri ride him through his orgasm, only pulling out when Kimi wiggled under him, groaning and gasping as he got too sensitive.

“It’s okay.” Valtteri purred as Kimi rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath. Kimi drew him in for an almost desperate kiss. Pulling away, he gave Valtteri a tired smile.

“Now, I think Seb deserves some attention now mhm?” he murmured tiredly as Valtteri exposed his neck for him to nuzzle. Valtteri smiled and peeked up at the German, whose eyes had darkened considerably, his hard cock pressing up against his stomach. 

Valtteri bit his lip and looked back at Kimi. He felt torn between the instinct of cuddling Kimi close to him and the instinct of fucking the needy Beta. Kim chuckled.

“Cuddle me afterwards, dork.” he teased, curling onto his side as his eyes tiredly fluttered closed. Valtteri smiled and kissed Kimi before turning to Sebastian, who let out a needy whine, kissing Kimi as well before rolling on top of Valtteri. 

Kimi smiled tenderly at the two. He was incredibly lucky to have them as Mates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompts by Mi_Carino, thank you for your enthusiasm about this fic :3
> 
> And you were right, possessive Alphas are the hottest :0

Kimi couldn’t help but growl as Seb walked over to him.

“You smell like him again.” he grumbled, pulling Sebastian onto his lap and possessively nuzzling the German’s bared throat. Seb chuckled, clasping Kimi’s face between his hands.

“You know Nico needs my help…” he murmured. Kimi huffed but nodded, drawing Sebastian into a lazy kiss.

“Yeah I know…” he murmured. But still he pressed kisses all over Seb’s throat and neck, hugging him close as he tried to get the Renault drivers’ scent off of his Beta. Sebastian keened softly, giving into the touches with a content pur.

“Mine.” Kimi growled, tugging at Seb’s shirt. Sebastian allowed him to pull it off, moaning as Kimi’s teeth grazed his nipple.

“Yes, yours…” he answered breathlessly. They suddenly heard someone clear his throat behind them. 

They turned to see Valtteri leaning against the doorframe, bottom lip caught between his teeth as his eyes roamed over his two mates. Sebastian let out a needy noise and gestured him closer, smashing their lips together once Valtteri was close enough.

Valtteri smiled into the kiss, but frowned a little as he breathed in, something wrong with Seb’s smell. He hummed a little unsurely and pulled away.

“It’s okay.” Kimi answered for Sebastian. “No threat.” he added, before gently pulling Valtteri on the couch next to him. Val still seemed a little uneasy, but smiled when Seb cuddled in between them. 

Sebastian hummed contently as both his Alpha nuzzled and cuddled him, basking in the attention, while Valtteri and Kimi were, both consciously and unconsciously, trying to get rid of the other Alpha’s smell.

“Why don’t we take a shower.” Valtteri proposed with a pur. Kimi smiled mischievously and nodded in agreement. Sebastian narrowed his eyes before chuckling.

“If I had known helping Nico with his mate would give me this reaction from you two, I would have done so earlier.” he teased, getting up slowly and winking at them before rushing to the bathroom as Valtteri and Kimi chased after him, all three of them laughing now.

Under the hot water, Valtteri and Kimi pulled Sebastian close, Valtteri kissing him slowly as Kimi pressed up against his back, sucking little bruises all over the sides of Seb’s neck. 

Kimi trailed his hand down to Seb’s ass, spreading the cheeks slowly, teasingly. Sebastian whined and arched his back, grinding his ass back at Kimi’s crotch. 

Valtteri meanwhile wrapped his fingers around Seb’s and his cock, sliding them together and making the Beta gasp into his mouth. Valtteri pulled away, smiling as Seb still sought after his mouth. He turned his head and expectantly looked at Kimi. 

Kimi grinned and brought his fingers up to Valtteri’s mouth, taking in a sharp breath as Valtteri sucked on them. Sebastian groaned at this display, slowly thrusting into Val’s fist. 

Kimi took his fingers away from Val’s mouth,before stealing a quick kiss from him. Then, nuzzling his Beta’s neck, he brought his hand down, pushing his fingers into his waiting hole. Sebastian whined, his moaning increasing as Valtteri slid their cocks together more firmly.

“Come for us, Seb.” Kimi purred. “Show us you’re ours.” Valtteri growled possessively.

“Come for us.” he added. Seb moaned, rocking back and forth between them, pleasure building low in his stomach. He whined, resting his head back against Kimi’s shoulder. 

Valtteri thumbed the slit of his cum. Sebastian whined and shuddered as he suddenly found release, spilling over Valtteri’s hand. Both Alphas were murmuring encouragements to him, lovingly nuzzling and kissing him as he rode through his orgasm. 

Sebastian eyes fluttered open after a moment and he gave them a tired grin. 

“I belong to you.” he told them. “I’m yours.” Valtteri and Kimi growled contently, pressing closer. Sebastian let out a pur when he felt their hard cocks brush against him.

“Now, where were we?” 

~~~

A couple of days later, Kimi and Sebastian were walking to their hotel room together when Nico stopped them.

“Seb, I… thank you…” he managed, giving him an almost shy grin. “We talked and it just… I’m pretty certain it’s him, he’s my Mate” Sebastian grinned back.

“I’m so happy for you.” he practically squealed, drawing Nico in for a tight hug. Kimi clenched his fists a little uneasily at his sides seeing that, but didn’t act. It was a little uncomfortable seeing his Beta hug another Alpha, but he knew Nico wasn’t a threat. 

Valtteri thought differently about that, almost flying past him and knocking Nico away from Sebastian. Nico was much taller than Valtteri, but Val still succeeded at pushing Nico up against the wall, growling menacingly low as his fingers dug into Nico’s neck.

Sebastian rushed forward and quickly pulled Valtteri back, getting in between Nico and him as he craddled Valtteri’s face between his hands. Kimi walked over as well, grumbling comfortingly as he held his hand on Valtteri’s bicep, just to be safe. 

“Shh, It’s okay Val.” Sebastian cooed, pressing closer and baring his throat. Valtteri was still glaring at Nico, growling low in his chest.

“Val!” Kimi snapped, slightly harsher to draw his attention away from the tall Alpha. “It’s okay.” he added more softly, pressing a kiss to Valtteri’s temple as the other man trembled. 

Suddenly, a fifth person came out of a room a little further down the hall, jogging over to Hulk to curl against his side.

“What happened?” Carlos asked, eyes a little wide. Nico let out a shaky breath, nuzzling the Spaniard’s hair.

“A misunderstanding.” he mumbled, eying Valtteri a little wearily. Carlos let out a soft growl, baring his neck for Nico when he sensed the Alpha’s discomfort. 

Sebastian smiled softly as Nico pressed an almost hesitant kiss to the exposed skin,making Carlos pur contently. Valtteri’s shoulders sagged a little as he finally calmed down.

“I’m sorry.” he rasped at Hulk. Nico just nodded.

“I understand.” he answered, arm wrapped securely around Carlos’s waist. Valtteri noted there were no bonding marks in their necks yet, which explained the slight apprehension in which Nico interacted with the young Beta.

Valtteri turned back to Sebastian, pulling him into a hug. He closed his eyes tightly, breathing in the Beta’s smell.

“I’m sorry.” he also told him. Sebastian hummed.

“It’s okay Liebe.” he purred. Kimi tenderly brushed his hands over their backs and smiled and Nico and Carlos, wanting to apologize again. Nico shook his head.

“It’s fine, I understand, really.” he said as Carlos contently cuddled close to his Alpha, his eyes fluttering closed. “And thanks again Seb, I probably would have never done anything if it hadn’t been for you.” he added. Seb smiled softly, continuing to pat Valtteri’s hair.

“No worries, I’m glad it worked out.” he answered. Carlos was starting to get a little impatient, hands brushing over Nico’s side as he pressed even closer. Nico chuckled and kissed him.

“We better get going.” Nico said, giving the three drivers a small wave before leading Carlos towards their room.

Valtteri seemed a little reluctant to move away from Sebastian, holding the Beta close to his chest. Kimi smiled, nuzzling Valtteri’s neck.

“Let’s go back as well. I think we’ve got some serious _bonding _to do.” he purred. Sebastian let out a hum and grinned, and even Valtteri was smiling hesitantly now.__

____

____

“Let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by CustardCreamies, I hope you like it :3

Sebastian smiled softly as he made his way over to his room, their room, where he knew Kimi and Valtteri would be waiting for him. Soon he would be cuddled up between them, and he couldn’t wait to be with his Alphas. 

His smile fell slightly as another familiar scent came to his nose. He was sure it was Lewis who was wandering around nearby, and the Brit smelled very intoxicated. Sebastian tensed. It was only a few more doors and one corner before he was home, but he could feel Lewis coming up behind him.

He yelped when a hand landed on his shoulder and he got pushed up against the wall. He growled and tried to move away, but Lewis didn’t let him, pressing up against his back with a dangerously low growl. Sebastian felt his heartbeat quicken, and he had to fight his instinct to cower away.

He knew Lewis thought very little of Beta, knew very well that the British Alpha wanted F1 to solely be for Alphas. It had only gotten worse after Nico, a Beta, who could have been his Mate had Lewis not been so foolish, had beat him for the title.

“Quite stupid, isn’t it? Being out here without your Alphas.” Lewis slurred in his ear. Sebastian snarled and thrashed in his hold, but Lewis held on. “I can’t believe that a Beta like you is still here, you don’t deserve any of this.” Lewis continued, his nails digging into Seb’s hips and stomach.

“Go away Lewis, you’re drunk.” Sebastian tried. Lewis chuckled.

“So what? That might be better, I don’t want to remember claiming you.” He hissed “I mean, a slutty Beta like you, with two Alphas... surely there is room for one more?” 

Sebastian growled and tried to shake him off, but only succeeded in turning around in the Mercedes’s driver’s hold. Lewis’s fingers curled in his hair and yanked his head to the side, baring his neck and the Marks there. His nails dragged over the pale skin in between the bites.

“See? There is plenty of room for one more.” Lewis hissed. Sebastian snarled, trying desperately to move away, but Lewis’s fist connected with his cheek and threw him off balance for a moment. Lewis’s other hand was tugging his shirt up, nails pressing again his stomach, so hard Sebastian was sure he was drawing blood.

Sebastian felt Lewis’s teeth graze his neck and he let out a last desperate whine, just hoping Kimi and Valtteri were close enough to hear him. Lewis kept him in place by pushing his thumb against the German’s throat, making it difficult for him to breathe.

Suddenly, Lewis was slammed away from him, and Sebastian sagged to the ground, unable to keep himself up anymore. Through his blurring vision, he saw someone standing over Lewis, snarling and growling while he punched the Brit.

Another figure neared him, making shushing noises, but Sebastian whimpered and tried to kick him away. He saw Lewis scramble to get up and shrunk into himself, but the Alpha quickly retreated, leaving Sebastian alone with the other two Alphas.

“Seb? It’s us, you’re safe now sweetheart.” someone said softly. Sebastian whimpered when he recognized Kimi but still didn’t move closer.

The Finn worried his lip between his teeth in concern, glancing back at Valtteri, who kneeled down near him as well. Kimi took in a shuddering breath and pulled Sebastian close, hugging him gently.

Seb whined and thrashed in their hold, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“N-no! Let me go! Please…” the Beta sobbed.

“Ssh, it’s us, you’re safe, sweetheart.” Kimi cooed, pulling the trembling Beta to his chest. Valtteri was crying silently as well, deliberately keeping his distance as Seb was even trying to pull away from Kimi

“I’m so sorry, I should have realised Lewis was a danger…” he choked out. There was a smear of blood over his knuckles, but Kimi was pretty sure it wasn't his. Kimi reached out and touched Val’s wrists.

“Don’t blame yourself.” he whispered gently as Sebastian continued to shiver in his hold.

Valtteri took off his coat and wrapped it around Seb, winching as the man whined and shrunk away from his touch for a moment.

“You’re safe, if he ever even sets foot near you again, I’ll…” Kimi ended the sentence in a growl to which Seb whimpered, baring his neck in fright and submission. Kimi took in a sharp breath, and kissed Seb’s temple.

“You don’t have to… we would never hurt you, Sebby…” Kimi murmured. Sebastian whimpered, shuddering as Valtteri gently pushed some hair out of his face.

“We’ve got you kulta, you’re safe with us.” he whispered, brushing his fingers over the Mating marks in the German’s neck. Sebastian calmed down slightly, his eyes finally opening again.

“Hurts…” he choked out, hand still pressed against the shallow cuts and the bruises Lewis had left on his torso. Kimi let out an almost desperate sob, cradling him closer as Sebastian finally snuggled against his chest.

“We’ve got you now. I promise you he won’t get away with this.” Kimi whispered. Valtteri leaned in, gently nuzzling the side of Sebastian’s head, his growling soft and comforting. 

“Want to go home.” Seb whimpered, still eying the hallway in distrust. Kimi gave Valtteri a curt nod when the younger man gave him a questioning look. 

Valtteri slowly lifted Sebastian into his arms and stood up, cradling the frightened Beta close. Kimi stayed near them, making sure Lewis wouldn't try to come after them again.

It was only when they were safely in their room that Sebastian relaxed. He burst out it harsh sobs again, but Val and Kimi knew these were more out of relief than fear now. 

They cuddled Seb in between them on the bed, Kimi allowing him to rest against his chest as Valtteri carefully pulled the Beta’s shirt off to have a look at the cuts Lewis had left on his stomach and hips.

They were all shallow, and after cleaning them with a wet towel, Valtteri knew they would heal soon. 

Sebastian was still trembling slightly but let out a soft hum when Valtteri cuddled up against his side.

“I’m sorry,I should have been more careful and-” Sebastian said. Valtteri shushed him.

“This isn’t your fault, it’s all Lewis’s. I’ll speak to Toto tomorrow, he will not get away with this.” Valtteri promised. Seb let out a whimper, pressing his face in the crook of Val’s neck, lips brushing over the Marks there.

“Thank you.” he said softly. Valtteri tilted his chin up with one hand so he could gently kiss his Beta.

“I love you.” he murmured. Seb smiled hesitantly.

“I love you too.” he answered, before turning his head to look at Kimi. “And you.” he added tenderly. Kimi smiled and brushed their lips together as well.

“We won’t let anything like this happen again, Sebby, we promise.” Kimi murmured against his lips. Valtteri hummed in agreement, resting his forehead against Seb’s temple as he wrapped a protective arm around the Beta’s waist.

“Never again.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to say after last Sunday's race, soooo as usual I have used fics to deal with my feelings

Valtteri felt his heart pound in his chest as he walked to his hotel room, their hotel room. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Kimi was curled up on the bed, Sebastian securely cuddled up in his arms. Valtteri felt his heart sink when his Mates looked up. The amount of betrayal and pain on their faces almost unbearable. 

“I…” Valtteri didn’t know what to say. Kimi sighed and buried his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck. Seb glanced over to Val for another moment, but then went back to focusing on the dejected Alpha in his hold. Valtteri let out a choked soft and left the room as quick as he could. He had fucked everything up, big time.

He had never meant to hurt them, he had simply followed team orders, but they clearly didn’t think so. He mindlessly roamed through the hotel until he heard someone call put his name. For a moment, he thought it could be Kimi or Seb, but when he turned he saw Lewis jogging over to him.

He tensed immediately, trying to find a way out, but Lewis had already caught his wrist. He had a sickly sweet grin on his face and Valtteri averted his eyes. 

“Valtteri! You need to come celebrate with me.” Lewis said. Valtteri shook his head.

“No thanks Lewis.” Valtteri said coldly. The Briton huffed.

“Ahh, are your Mates angry with you now? Because you are such a good wingman to me?” Lewis purred. Valtteri jerked his hand away.

“You don’t know anything.” he hissed. Lewis tutted, his hand sliding over Valtteri’s chest.

“I would never be upset at… You’re such a pretty Beta…” he said lowly. Valtteri snarled and slammed his hand away.

“I’m not a Beta.” he answered. Lewis scoffed.

“Well we can hardly call you an Alpha, not when you willingly submit to another Alpha like that. I bet you love feeling Kimi inside you, don’t you?” Lewis taunted, leaning in closer, nails digging into Valtteri’s chest. “But I can promise you I’d feel even better, wingman.” he whispered into Valtteri’s ear. Valtteri breathed in through his nose to calm himself, not wanting to make a scene.

“Get lost, Lewis.” he merely said. The Brit raised one eyebrow. 

“You want me. You can say what you want, but you don’t belong with Kimi and that stupid Beta. Mate with me Val, I would never get angry over a racing incident.” Lewis continued, his lips dangerously close to Valtteri’s neck. Valtteri pushed him away, staggering backwards until his back hit the wall.

“Stay away from me.” he said hoarsely. Lewis grinned, edging closer again.  
“So pretty, and so submissive. If you can be my wingman during racing, just imagine what you can be outside that.” he cooed. Valtteri shook his head, hands clenched at his sides.

“No.” he said sharply. “I have my Mates, they’re all I need.” he ignored the pang of doubt in his chest, remembering the way Kimi and Sebastian had looked at him, the betrayal on their faces.

“You’re doubting them, aren’t you? I can see it on your face.” Lewis whispered, pushing into Valtteri’s personal space again.

“Go away…” Valtteri said, his voice trembling. Lewis’s smile turned more cruel.

“No.” he purred, leaning in to nuzzle Valtteri’s throat. Valtteri wanted to move away, he really did, but he felt frozen on the spot, letting out a choked sob as Lewis’s lips pressed against his neck.

“Stop!” someone called out, shoving Lewis away. Valtteri let out a cry and sank onto the floor, hiding his face in his hands. He knew Sebastian and Kimi were there, he could feel it, but he couldn’t bare look up to them.

“Lewis!” someone sharply called out, Valtteri recognizing the Austrian accent as Toto’s. He saw his team boss rushing over to Lewis and grabbing his shoulder before the Brit could run.

“Val… look at us, please.” Kimi softly begged. Valtteri let out a soft sob and looked up, seeing Seb and Kimi kneeled in front of him.

“I’m so sorry.” he gasped out, allowing Seb to pull him into a gently embrace. Valtteri’s cries intensified even more when Kimi curled around his back, growling comfortingly.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Seb purred, nuzzling his neck, removing any traces of Lewis’s scent. Valtteri shook his head.

“I-I worked against you in the race and… I almost let Lewis…” he let out another heartbreaking sob. Kimi gently tilted his head up, making Valtteri face him.

“We shouldn’t have turned you away like that. And it was a team order, we shouldn’t have taken it out on you. We’re so sorry.” Kimi whispered. Valtteri let out a choked sound and hesitantly leaned in to press their lips together, Kimi cradling him close as he let Valtteri take the lead. Seb let out a soft sound and cuddled into the pile of limbs as well, making Valtteri chuckle lightly.

“Valtteri.” Toto interrupted quietly. Valtteri broke his kiss with Kimi, the older Finn immediately ducking down to nuzzle his neck, scenting him thoroughly. Toto seemed a little ashamed, his hand still securely on Lewis arm, who was scowling and glaring at them. “I’ll take care of this. Take the next few days off, you deserved it. And, I’m sorry.” Toto spoke softly. Valtteri could only nod in return. With another soft smile, Toto left, dragging Lewis after him.

“The offer still stands, Valtteri.” Lewis called out, stumbling when Toto tugged his arm forcefully.

“Valtteri.” Sebastian said, drawing his attention away from the Brit. Valtteri sighed and wordlessly closed the gap between them, his eyes fluttering closed as the Beta cuddled against his chest, softly moaning against his lips.

“Let’s go back to our room.” Kimi interrupted, kissing Valtteri’s temple before pecking Seb’s nose as the German pulled away from Valtteri.

They got up, keeping Valtteri in between them. Valtteri basked in the attention, whining when they went into the room and Kimi let go of him.

“I’ll be back, my loves.” Kimi purred, giving Seb a pointed look. The German nodded and took Valtteri’s hand, leading him over to the bed, the two of them cuddling close under the covers. Kimi came back soon after, getting in behind Valtteri and pressing up against his back.

“Here.” he murmured, a box of chocolate truffles clutched in his hand. Valtteri chuckled and took one.

“You are always feeding us.” he teased gently while Sebastian took not 1 but three chocolates, eating them with a proud grin. Kimi smiled softly, drawing Valtteri into a kiss to taste the chocolate on his lips.

“As long as it makes you feel better. That’s all that matters to me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got angsty, whoops
> 
> Will I ever get over this race? Maybe not :/

Valtteri drew Sebastian close, needily licking into his mouth. The Beta whined and wiggled a little uncomfortably, but Valtteri didn’t let him pull away to speak. 

Sebastian was naked while Valtteri was still fully dressed, and somehow it made Seb even more uncomfortable, too vulnerable while Valtteri was too dominant.

Valtteri’s hands were rough on Sebastian’s bare ass, spreading his cheeks apart before pressing a finger into him. 

“No Val…” Seb said as he pulled away from Valtteri’s lips. He wasn’t going to let his Mate use him like this, just as a distraction. If they Mated, it would be out of love and need, not put of frustration.

Valtteri growled sharply, twisting his finger inside him. Sebastian drew in a sharp breath. Valtteri had never used his dominance over him like this, and it was frightening him. 

He whimpered and instinctively bared his throat with a anxious sound. Valtteri growling turned harsh, a second finger breaching Sebastian’s ass as he bit at Sebastian’s throat.

Sebastian let out a sob, trying to push him away. The Finn’s bared teeth and flashing eyes were scaring him, so unlike how his gentle Alpha threated him.

“Valtteri.” Kimi snapped suddenly, coming into the room. Valtteri turned his head to him and snarled aggressively at the other Alpha. He did get distracted and Seb took to opportunity to push himself off Valtteri’s lap, stumbling to the other side of the room, tears rolling down his cheeks 

“Valtteri, you need to calm down.” Kimi said getting in between their Beta and Valtteri. Valtteri got up, his growling not ceasing.

“Get out of my way, Kimi.” he snarled. Kimi shook his head.

“This is not you Val, you are upset and letting your instincts take over.” he tried. Valtteri snarled again and suddenly slammed Kimi against the wall.

“Go. Away.” he snarled. “My Beta.” he warned, referring to Seb. Kimi narrowed his eyes and switched them around, pressing Valtteri against the wall. Even in this state, Kimi was still stronger.

“Don’t do this Valtteri.” Kimi warned, an almost desperate tone to his voice. But Valtteri was out of it. He snarled and tried to claw at Kimi face. Kimi ducked away and threw him to the floor. 

“Get out.” he hissed, knowing he could not reason with Valtteri in this state Valtteri blinked, the impact of the floor bringing him to his senses a little. He saw Kimi heading over to Seb, the Beta crying and clutching on to Kimi as the Finn wrapped a blanket around him, cooing in an effort to comfort him. 

Sebastian looked over at Valtteri, and all Valtteri saw in his eyes was fear and betrayal, such a harsh contrast to the love and trust he normally found there.

“Get out.” Kimi repeated. “We don’t want you like this.”

Valtteri got up.

“I-I…” 

“Out. We don’t want you.” Kimi snarled, and it was his turn to bare his teeth. Valtteri swallowed thickly and stumbled away.

He somehow made it back to his own hotel room, stumbling into the bathroom and falling to his knees in front of the toilet, suddenly feeling sick. His intuition was right and soon he was throwing up the little food he had had since the race. 

He had fucked up, everything was ruined. He sat back against the wall, only then noticing the dull pain in his neck. He gasped and stood up, moving to the mirror.

Seeing himself in the mirror confirmed his worst fear. 

His Marks were fading, Sebastian and Kimi had rejected him. 

Valtteri cried out desperately and fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, clawing at his neck. 

He didn’t know how this could get any worse. A team that used him as a puppet, and him consequently acting stupid enough to lose the two men he loved most.

He had lost his everything.

~~  
It was Kimi who noticed it first on Seb, the crook of the Beta’s neck looking empty as the German curled close to him.

“Seb, where is Val’s Mark?” he asked worriedly. Sebastian sleepily opened his eyes and frowned.

“What are you talking about?” he rasped. Kimi took his phone and took a photo of Sebastian’s throat, before showing it to him.

“N-no… No that can’t be true.” Sebastian whimpered frantically. Yes, Valtteri had scared him, but Sebastian understood. The rush of emotions had made Val act out of instinct, and Sebastian knew Valtteri would never hurt him on purpose. 

Sebastian reached for Kimi and pulled his shirt away from his neck and drew in a sharp breath.

“Kimi… you’re missing his Mark too…” 

~~

Valtteri felt completely out of it. He was still sprawled on his bathroom floor, struggling to breathe through his tears. He couldn’t move, and he felt like he had lost his heart. He groaned and shivered, rolling onto his side.

He whimpered when he heard someone entered his room, trying to crawl to the corner of the bathroom for some protection.

“Oh… Valtteri…” someone choked out. Valtteri whimpered and trembled as gentle hands rested on his shoulder.

He was dragged into a gentle embrace, and it made him cry. He did not deserve anything like this.

“Oh kulta, this wasn’t supposed to happen.” Valtteri recognised Kimi’s voice instantly and tried to pull away. 

“Valtteri, calm down, we need to fix this.” Sebastian spoke up, clutching Val’s face between his hands. Valtteri shook his head.

“I don’t deserve this.” he sobbed. Sebastian whined and cuddled close to his chest.

“Ssh, we love you, you deserve this.” he tried to soothe.

“N-no, I hurt both of you! What I did was unforgivable.” he choked out, pushing them away and leaning back against the door of the shower.

He was so pale, and looked extremely weak at that moment. Kimi moved closer again, pressing his hand over Valtteri’s neck.

“Please, we need you.” he whispered. Valtteri let out another heartbreaking sob, but didn’t fight him anymore when Kimi leaned in, kissing him tenderly. When Kimi pulled away, Sebastian was there immediately, holding Val close and kissing him while Kimi moved down to his neck, kissing the faded Marks.

“I’m sorry, this will hurt.” he whispered, before fitting his teeth over the Mark and sharply biting down. Valtteri howled and whimpered, but Kimi’s soft lips soon soothed his neck. 

Sebastian brushed his tears away, as well as his own.

“Val I need to bite you too.” he whispered. Valtteri nodded, his eyes closed now. Sebastian kissed his forehead and moved down, kissing Kimi’s Mark before shifting and biting down next to it. 

Again Valtteri cried out, but this time his voice was barely louder than a whisper. 

Kimi let out a shaky sigh, even the Alpha crying now, and pulled Valtteri onto his lap.

“Please Valtteri…” he whispered, bringing Valtteri’s face to his neck. Valtteri whined groggily but bit down, the sharpness making Kimi hiss. Valtteri tried to soothe the Mark but he was blurring in and out of consciousness. 

“Hold on Valtteri, just a little more.” Sebastian urged him, baring his throat. Valtteri bit down a second time, Seb whimpering and digging his nails into Kimi’s knee.

Once it was done, Valtteri sagged against Kimi, completely drained. Kimi nuzzled him softly and lifted him up, wordlessly carrying him to bed.

They put their hurt Alpha down on the soft matras and each laid down on one of his sides. Valtteri was fast asleep now, and Kimi and Seb were glad to see he finally looked relaxed again, the colour coming back to his cheeks.

“This was never meant to happen.”Seb whispered. “We could have lost him.” he sniffed a little. 

“Ssh, he’s here, it’s all okay.” Kimi murmured, kissing the Beta’s forehead.

It would all work out, he was sure of it.

~~

When Valtteri woke up, his head was throbbing, as was his neck. He let out a disorientated whimper and immediately two noses pressed against his neck and cheek, nuzzling him gently.

Valtteri opened his eyes and looked at his Mates.

“I’m so, so sorry.” he whispered. Seb cooed and kissed his cheek.

“I forgive you. Just please never do that again.” he sounded slightly anxious and Valtteri instinctively rumbled in comfort before turning to Kimi.

“I’m sorry for losing my temper like that, for letting my instincts take over.” he murmured. Kimi allowed him to cuddle close.

“I understand.” the older Alpha said softly. Valtteri whined and bared his throat completely, the only way he knew to apologise for his behaviour. Seb hummed and pressed close to his back.

“We forgive you darling, we really do.”


End file.
